


Let Her Go

by Theoneshotwonder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneshotwonder/pseuds/Theoneshotwonder
Summary: She did the last thing that she could think of to ensure her happiness. She let her go.





	Let Her Go

_**Regina Mills has sent you a message. Click 'accept' to begin messaging!** _

\----

Emma looked at her phone in awe. She didn't know that Regina even knew who she was. She often found herself looking at Regina in the mornings before class started, mesmerized by her beauty. She never made a move for her though because she never thought she even stood a chance. Emma always felt like she didn't deserve someone as great as Regina due to her ex, Lily. Lily made Emma feel like she was nothing more than a pile of shit on the grass. Even though the blonde treated Lily like she was a queen, she barely got any communication. She admitted to doing her ex wrong in the past, but after years she tried to do everything in her power to make it better. Unfortunety, Lily just didn't seem to get it.

She stared at her screen before clicking the gray accept button.

\----

**_Hey!_ **

_Hello.._

**_How are you?_ **

_I'm pretty good, how are you?_

_**I'm good myself!** _

**_I know we haven't really talked before or anything, buuut I heard what happened between you and Lily and I wanted to let you know if you needed to talk or anything I'm here._ **

\----

Emma frowned at the screen, feeling a bit upset that Lily was already talking to others about what had happened.

\----

_Uh, thanks._

**_I'm sorry. That must have been so weird for me to just out and say that!!! Lily showed me the text messages between the two or you and I just felt bad for you._ **

_It's fine._

**_My offer still stands. If you ever need to talk, and I mean literally whenever, text me!_ **

\----

Emma yawned in exhaustion and looked over at the clock. A bright red 12:47am flashed on it's small LED screen. She rolled over on her twin sized bed and plugged in her phone to charge for the night. She cuddled into her cotton blankets before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She groaned when her alarm went off that morning. She couldn't wait until she graduated so that she wouldn't have to get up so damn early in the morning. She still had two years to go, but they were passing by so slow. She sat up a little bit and grabbed her phone to check it, as she did every morning.

\----

_**JohnSmith liked your photo!** _

_**TheChrisley commented on your photo!** _

_**Chelsie shared your post!** _

_**Regina Mills sent you a message!** _

\----

Emma quickly clicked on Regina's notification.

\----

**_Good Morning beautiful!_ **

\----

That one message brought a smile on Emma's face. She suddenly realized that she had a wave of energy.

\----

_Good Morning!_

**_Did you sleep well?_ **

_Yes I did lol. Did you?_

**_Yes ma'am! :)_ **

\----

This is how they started their morning's everyday for the next month. Emma soon realized that she was flirting back and she got scared. She was terrified to get her heart broken again. She began to try and pull away, but Regina didn't let her go that easy. Emma twirled her blonde hair in her hand thinking about all the good things about Regina. She couldn't help but to be enchanted with her brown eyes. The way they glistened in the sun, the way they looked at her with so much feelings in them. She paid attention to Emma. She wanted to talk to her. Emma's heart began to swell with so many feelings. Emma stared at Regina in the morning, debating to talk to her. Over the course of the month that they were talking, neither one found it in themselves to speak to one another in person. Their eyes met and the bell rang, breaking them out of their trances. The school day went by rather quickly and when Emma arrived home, she decided to tell Regina just how she felt.

\----

_Hey...Can we talk?_

**_Of course! Is everything okay???_ **

_Yeah.. Everything's okay I'm just having feelings for someone and I don't really know how to tell them._

**_Oh... I say just let it out._ **

_But like what if they don't feel the same?_

**_You never know unless you tell them._ **

_I like you, Regina. Like, like like you._

**_Well. I like like you too, Emma. I have for a while :)_ **

_:))) Well thank you cutie ;)_

\----

The next week is the week they got together finally. Emma had to admit that it was one hell of a happy day. She was so energetic that day, that even her mother asked what was up. Not even three days later, the demons in Emma's head came out to play. _Nobody could ever love you. She's going to break you to pieces just like Lily did._ She cried and cried and decided it would be better off if she was alone. She texted Regina and broke up with her. She knew it was a shitty thing to do over text, but she felt like all the walls around her was closing up. Her and Regina talked nearly everyday for another month, then they got back together. The same thing happened the first time, and the voices started up again. She broke up with her.

They continued this cycle for the next couple months. She knew she loved Regina with all her heart, but she was so scared. Scared of getting her heart broken. Scared of rejection. Scared of abandonment. Regina grew tired of Emma's constant back and forth. She broke things off between them for good and decided to get with her long-time best friend, Robin. Emma cried when she heard the news of the new couple. She had trouble keeping herself in check during school hours. She snapped at her friends more often and often found herself outside crying on her friends shoulders. Emma looked at Regina as they were outside one day. She noticed how happy she looked. She smiled at that. She soon admitted to her friends that she regretted not doing good by Regina. She regretted not kissing her once. Regretted not hugging her enough and holding on. She regretted not opening up sooner. She regretted a lot of things but when she looked at her former on/off again girlfriend, she knew that the brunette was better off without her. She did the last thing that she could think of to ensure her happiness. She let her go.


End file.
